Aluminum acyloxide polymers can be formed by the reaction of aluminum alkoxides and fatty acids. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,074 to Theobald discloses a process for reacting aluminum alkoxide and fatty acid to obtain compounds which correspond structurally to the formula ##STR1## Wherein R is an alkyl group and n is a whole number of at least 16. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,497 to Rinse discloses a process for forming cyclic aluminum acyloxides by reacting approximately equimolar amounts of aluminum alkoxide, water and fatty acid. The compounds formed are disclosed to be useful as gelling agents and thickening agents for alkyd resins, drying oils, glyceride oils, mineral oils, paraffins and other hydrocarbons.
While aluminum acyloxide polymers disclosed in the prior art can be useful gelling agents for mineral oils, paraffins and other hydrocarbons, the gels formed are not completely satisfactory in that the gels are stable for only a short period of time before syneresis occurs. In addition, the gels formed commonly exhibit a colored and/or cloudy appearance. In many commercial applications it is desirable to form gels which are stable and exhibit an appearance which is clear and colorless.